


More Than Just Surviving

by DeschaVato, TaschaMonii (DeschaVato)



Category: Clexakru - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU, Clexa Week 2020, Clexa Week 2020 day 7, F/F, Forbidden Love, Free day, Historical/Period drama, Roommates, Survival, Time Travel, day 7 free day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeschaVato/pseuds/DeschaVato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeschaVato/pseuds/TaschaMonii
Summary: Hurricane Eliza is on the way to Arkadia when single mom Lexa meets the young Doctor Griffin. After a car accident evacuating Polis, we find Lexa in Arkadia Valley Hospital with her son Aden. Our favorite characters must survive the storm together and fight the familiar feeling that they know each other. My idea is to of course have a happy ending Clexa, but Lexa is a little broken and Doctor Clarke can't help but try and fix her. We have some fluff, angst, and eventual smut. It is going to get complicated people so buckle up!Special thank you to Clexa Week 2020 for giving me a mixture of ideas that have now turned into this story. With the prompts being:Forbidden loveSurvivalTime travelRoommatesAUHistorical/period dramaFree dayWe are going to unravel some good Clexa angst, fluff, and smut. Let’s go!
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 32
Kudos: 59





	1. Polis to Arkadia

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome ClexaKru so this idea of mine got a little out of hand... 
> 
> Okay, so I have fixed a few things in this chapter gave more specifics for some things so that the rest of the story works.
> 
> Okay, so I really just wanted to make this a short one for Clexa Week 2020 but it's turning into more and I am out of time so welcome to chapter one with much more to come!
> 
> Okay, I read some comments and went back and tried to fix the paragraphs, sorry I uploaded it in a rush the first time, to post for Clexa week. I am also terrible with grammar and stuff so thanks for the constructive comments it helps. I honestly need an editor lol anyways... I love and appreciate everyone who is liking the story so far. I am currently working on chapter 2 and will try to really keep grammar in mind!

" alt="ClexaMTJS" />

" alt="ClexaMoodBoard" />

April 15th, 3000

Heavy winds whistled outside the overcrowded hospital. Clarke Griffin, the youngest doctor at Arkadia Valley Hospital was following right in her mother's footsteps. After her father died from cancer when she was only 12, she decided then she would save lives. She used to dream about being an artist and her father wanted that for her in the worst way he was a brilliant architect. Clarke holds the fond memories of drawing and painting with her father as close to her heart as she can get them. The problem is her passion for it all died with him. Today a hurricane is on the horizon and she doesn't have time to think about her past there is no time.

The beeping of machines screaming at her makes her brain buzz. Her mother is running past her in a flash yelling her name "Clarke I need you in O.R 1 stat!" She quickly patched up the patient in front of her, confident in the nurse to take over. She then rushes after her mother down the hallways she has known since she was a child. Clarke scrubs in only to find a small child, who looks familiar, on the operating table. Her mother looks at her and starts throwing out orders to her and the nurses. All Clarke can do is block her feelings and save this kid.

In a loud waiting room overcrowded with people, we find Lexa Woods covered in mud, blood, and dripping wet. Something about the feeling of dirt and grime and blood covering her body feels familiar like Deja Vu. She can't pinpoint what it is though. Her thoughts are interrupted by a soft voice "Ms. Woods" Lexa has no strength in her green eyes as she meets the brown eyes of the nurse she talked to when she first arrived. Nurse Niylah looks at her with tenderness as she speaks "Your son Aden is stable. One of the Doctor Griffin's will be out shortly to talk to you more, but I was sent to do a check on you and help you get cleaned up." Lexa wanted to protest that she didn't matter, that she was fine if her son was okay. Her body and mind we're too exhausted to fight the surprisingly strong arms of the nurse pulling her to her feet and guiding her to a room. Lexa sat silently as the nurse cleaned her up and stitched up a cut along her forehead.

The amount of mud that was caked on her face had really been hiding the damage of the accident. With a clean face, the damage to Lexa was evident. A dark bruise was covering her left cheek, a now stitched cut above her left eyebrow and many tiny cuts covered her usually flawless tan skin. She could feel bruises forming on her body where the seat belt had done its job. What a cruel joke life was playing on her trying to evacuate to protect her son only to get slammed into by a truck running a red light.

Lexa cursed herself Aden was not big enough for the front passenger seat, but he had been so scared of the storm she couldn’t say no to him. It didn’t help that he had those big blue eyes. She should have known better, then he would have been safely seated directly behind her in the back seat, instead of on the side of direct impact.

Life had never been easy for Lexa, an orphan, adopted only after years of being in the cruel system, that made her grow up thinking feelings are nothing but weakness. Indra, the woman who adopted her and her older sister Anya, tried to teach Lexa that life wasn't all bad, but she never believed her until the day she met Costia. Dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes changed Lexa. Young lovers eager to take on the world fell hard and fast for each other. Married at only 18 a baby at only 22 but they were living their dreams. Lexa had never known anything as soft and Sunday mornings with her son and wife. Unfortunately, as I said, life was never easy for Lexa. At only 26 she lost Costia to cancer left alone to raise their four-year-old. She never expected to be a widow at 26 a single mother to the son that was a mirror image of the woman she loved. Now at 30 years old, she was numb sitting in a hospital bed wishing for a miracle for her son to make it through this. Aden was only eight he has so much life ahead of him she can’t lose him he is all she has left.

She was zoned out when the sound of the door shutting made her jump, Niylah had left the room, Lexa could hear her talking. The room felt freezing suddenly, the humidity that had been holding her since they got hit in the pouring rain vanished. There was a soft knock on the door before it moved open slowly.

Sad green eyes met deep blue eyes and for a moment the world seemed to stop for both. Deja Vu didn't seem like the right word. Clarke thought the boy in surgery looked familiar but couldn't place how. This was something much stronger. Clarke knew this woman. Lexa was exhausted but held eye contact with the blonde standing only a few feet away. Blue pools of oceans and sky and brilliant light brighter than the sun. Green pools of a lake and forest deeper than anyone could put into words. The intensity held between them was overwhelming. Clarke lost all the words she had planned to say to the woman in front of her.

Clarke stepped forward "I am sorry, but do I know you?" Lexa had to blink back into existence "I uh, I don't know. You seem extremely familiar, but I don't even live in this city. I live in the next city east of here, Polis, but we got evacuated and then the accident... oh God please tell me Aden is alright. You are one of the doctors, right?" Clarke pushed her thoughts away, the woman deserved answers. Clarke stepped closer to Lexa and spoke softly "Your son is okay. Aden is a fighter; it seems just like his mom. I heard you needed stitches but wouldn't even let the paramedics look at you." Lexa let out a shaky breath, she couldn't hold back the tears if she tried "thank you uh Dr…" Clarke felt her heart shatter. Her body flinched wanting to comfort the woman in front of her "it's Dr. Griffin but you don't need to thank me it is my job". The gravity between them is pulling them in but it really isn’t the time or place. Lexa could feel Clarke inching more and more into her space. The doctor was trying to comfort her and for once that was not what she needed. Lexa quickly stood embracing the doctor in a tight embrace “thank you.” The electricity that shot through them made them hold to each other as though their lives depended on it. Time was frozen. Lexa could breathe freely again Aden was alive all thanks to the doctor locked in her arms. Clarke didn’t realize how exhausted she was until those strong arms held her.

The moment could have been minutes or hours for all they knew time didn’t exist until a knock on the door interrupts them. The familiar voice of Niylah can be heard as the door opens “Dr. Griffin you’re uh-” Niylah stumbled on her words as she witnessed her longtime friend quickly depart from Ms. Woods. Niylah cleared her through “Dr. Griffin is done; Aden is still unconscious, but we are setting him up in room 100.” Niylah shut the door behind her.

Lexa felt embarrassed like a teen getting caught kissing for the first time, but she couldn't really understand why. She looked at the doctor and sighed "I am sorry I hugged you like that uh so inappropriate and your husband probably wouldn't appreciate some strange woman-" Lexa's train of thought got lost as a laugh escaped the doctor standing next to her. Lexa looked at the woman like she was crazy and Clarke snapped out of it "I am sorry but Hun hugging the doctor and saying thank you is not inappropriate at all you should see the list of things people do that are inappropriate. Also, I am only 30, thank you. What makes you think I am married and to a man at that hmm this is the 22nd century right?" Lexa was stumbling over her thoughts "uh oh I'm so sorry I just the nurse said Dr. Griffin was done and you are also Dr. Griffin. I am sorry. I don't know why I assumed I mean I am very gay why did I assume that I hate when people do that. Of course, now I'm rambling. I am sorry."

Clarke couldn't stop smiling at the adorable mess that was the woman in front of her. The way she rambles like a nervous train-wreck made Clarke want to laugh more but she stifled it since the poor woman seemed so distraught. Clarke couldn't help herself. She was never good at fighting her instincts, whether that was to save lives or comfort someone. She knew she needed to get back to work and really shouldn't be closing the gap between her and a patient's mother, but she couldn’t stop herself. Clarke reached out and grabbed Lexa's hand "hey you are fine everything is okay you are really sweet to care so much I assumed you were married to a man as well. I mean you have a son, so we are both guilty. Besides I am Bi so I'm not that offended, eventually I could end up with whoever but at only 30 that is not my style. Oh, not that it's a bad thing, you obviously, I well actually, I don't know but I assume you didn't have Aden alone."

Lexa looked at blue eyes and felt relief that she hadn't been the only one assuming. She smiled at the doctor "I am sorry to have assumed anyways glad I didn't offend you or anything I meant no harm. Uh, I was married at 18, we had Aden when we were 22, but she um, well she died from cancer a few years ago." Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand "I am so sorry Ms. Woods.” Lexa felt the heat rise in her face at the realization the beautiful doctor was still holding her hand "it's uh Lexa and thank you I am okay. Aden really is my everything." Clarke smiled "Lexa what a beautiful name, well Lexa I am Clarke and if my timing is right my mom, the other Dr. Griffin should be looking for us now to let you know you can see Aden. How about I take you to see your son now?"

Clarke felt like she knew the woman after saying her name out loud but still, she was drawing a blank. Lexa seemed to feel it too the way Clarke said her name, the name Clarke itself was so familiar. Lexa looked at the blue eyes before her once again "thank you, Klarke I would like to see him." They both studied each other. Clarke had never heard her name said like that, but it also felt so familiar. Lexa’s lips tingled as she said her name like a long-lost dream on her lips. Clarke decided to interrupt the odd sensations surrounding them “I like the way you say my name.” Lexa could feel her blush, but it had been so long since she felt it that it felt foreign. Clarke squeezed her hand only making poor Lexa redder having not realized Clarke still had her hand. Clarke only allowed herself a moment to admire the blush before speaking again, “come on let's go see your son. He is going to look really tiny in the bed, but he is going to be just fine." Lexa nodded and followed behind the doctor out the door into the busy hallway. Lexa's damp and muddy clothes clung to her and the air conditioning made her shiver. Clarke looked at her "are you cold? Would you like a change of clothes?" Lexa didn't care about herself. She was going to see her son, that was all she needed. "I am a bit cold, but right now all I want is to see my son". Clarke nodded a look of understanding across her face.

The hospital was still busy, but this floor was quiet in comparison to the main emergency lobby. The hurricane had caused plenty of damage already and it had only just begun. The two women remained silent as they walked. They could hear the wind and rain outside the hospital. A loud crash against the building made Lexa jump.

Lexa’s heart sank and all she could see was the truck hitting them, crushing her son the loud crash echoed in her head stopping her in her tracks. Her legs felt weak. Panic consumed her, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't see anything but the blood and bent metal. Tears were freely falling from her eyes. She let out a shuttered breath in a sob as she felt hands on her shoulders shaking her " Lexa, Lexa hey you are okay Aden is okay come back to me hear my voice. You are in the hospital. That sound was just a tree outside. Lexa, can you hear me?" Lexa blinked away her tears, blurry vision refocusing. Deep blue eyes were locked on her concern written on the beautiful features of the woman shaking her shoulders "Klarke?" A breath of relief left the doctor "yes I am here you are okay Lexa. You just had a panic attack. I am going to say the loud crash outside gave you PTSD and sent you right back to the crash from earlier. Just breathe with me okay nice and slow". Clarke took deep long breaths and held Lexa close enough that she could easily feel Lexa mirror her breathing. Soon Lexa was breathing normally again and had gotten her tears under control. It was the first time she really let herself cry and register everything that had happened today. Clarke felt her heart literally leave her chest and attach itself to the woman in her arms. Life was so unfair Lexa has been through losing her wife and now must worry and raise her son alone. Clarke can't help but feel like she needs to save Lexa, it is just in her nature. Alright and perhaps she can't bear to see the beautiful woman so distraught. Lexa has never felt more comforted.

Clarke feels like fresh air, she even smells like fresh air! Lexa can't help but relish in the warmth that is the woman holding her. They hold each other tightly until a voice down the hall makes Clarke lookup and pull away from Lexa. Lexa clings to Clarke, not able to fully let go and grasps at Clarke's forearms. Lexa looks up at the woman approaching them "Clarke, honey I have been looking all over for you they are starting to evacuate Arkadia so we should be prepping for that. I am sorry, who is this?" Clarke wondered how much time had passed in the hall calming poor Lexa down that had her mom worried about her and not talking at all about their patient Aden. She pushed the thought away it didn't really matter "I am sorry mom this is L- Ms. Woods, I was taking her to see Aden Woods in room 100 but a loud noise outside gave her a panic attack."

Lexa looked just like she felt vulnerable and she hated it. The slender older woman was eyeing them with questioning eyes, but neither woman let go of each other. Lexa couldn't because she knew she wouldn’t be able to stand. Clarke held tighter to Lexa like the look her mother was giving her was a threat to them. The older woman straightened her back “oh Ms. Woods I am Dr. Abigail Griffin. Aden should have a pretty speedy recovery. His left arm is broken but it was a clean break and the stitches will match yours. Now he is bruised and needs rest. He should be asleep for hours. As for you, Niylah told me you refused an IV and from the looks of you, I would say you need one.” Clarke watched Lexa carefully as the words her mother said soaked into Lexa’s features.

Clarke could see the dehydration and exhaustion setting into her features “Lexa why don’t we get you to Aden’s room and I set you up with an IV?" Lexa was busy swirling all the information in her head and trying desperately to organize it. Her green eyes locked on the caring blue of the doctors "yes please take me to see my son. Thank you both so much. I can never repay you." Clarke smiled "no need to thank us, let's go see your son. Thank you, mom text, me when they start the actual evacuation plans, we both know it will take forever." The older doctor nodded "FEMA really should have better plans for these hurricanes by now. Please be careful to watch the windows you know we've had trees come through them in the past. Take care, Ms. Woods." Both women nodded as the older doctor walked away.

Clarke stepped closer to Lexa the second her mother was out of sight. She wanted to hold Lexa so badly the pure exhaustion that made up Lexa’s entire being was devastating Clarke. Lexa welcomed the closeness feeling almost too weak to stand. Clarke spoke softly “Lexa do you think you are okay to walk? That panic attack really looks like it took a lot out of you.” Clarke’s face showed no pity, just concern Lexa didn’t really know what to do with that look she wasn’t used to it. Her shock and adrenaline were long gone, and her body ached to just lay down or have a hot shower. Lexa nodded her head, her voice sore “I can walk, I am sorry, but uh can you just not go far. I feel like my legs could give out on me at any moment.” Clarke smiled “Lexa I am not letting go of you I can feel you shaking and no offense, but you don’t look very stable on your feet.” Lexa let out a soft scoff “are you trying to say I look like a mess after a car accident in the middle of a storm?” They both let out soft laughter “alright smart ass, let's go. Just take it easy, nice, and slow.” Lexa smiled and Clarke felt her stomach flutter damn even all muddy and beaten up Lexa was beautiful.

They made it to room 100 and paused outside of the door. Lexa was not ready to see her son lying in a hospital bed. The images of her wife Costia looking smaller than she already was flashed before her eyes. Her breath caught in her lungs her knees buckled but before she could fall Clarke had her in her arms securely holding her in place. Lexa was trying to say sorry, but words were not coming out only gasps for air. Clarke held her tighter “Lexa hey breathe, you have to breathe. Can you feel me breathing? Lexa, come on follow me in 1,2,3 out 1,2,3.” Lexa struggled to focus to push the images out of her head until she felt Clarke take her hand. Clarke was so soft but so strong holding her there. Clarke laid Lexa’s hand flat on her chest “feel that come on Lexa breathe with me.” Lexa took a few shuttered breaths then finally a full breath. They stood locked in each other's arms for a moment till Lexa had her breathing under control once again. Clarke spoke in almost a whisper “Lexa do you trust me?” Lexa could only nod her head but that was all Clarke needed “I got you okay I am not leaving you. I know how hard this must be for you. I had to see my dad deteriorate in a hospital bed at 12 years old. He had always seemed strong and untouchable but in the hospital bed, he looked so fragile. I can only imagine what you went through with your wife, but this is different Aden isn’t sick. He is temporarily hurt but he will get better and he will be okay.” Lexa took a deep breath “Clarke I am so sorry. I am okay, god you are a remarkable person. You are right I can do this thank you.” Clarke’s blue eyes were deep and fierce “Lexa it is okay to have feelings.” Green eyes locked into the deep pools of blue “maybe you are right, but I have to be strong for him I have no time for weakness.”

Clarke felt her heart shatter. This conversation felt familiar and it was overwhelming to think about Lexa carrying around so much pain and hiding it away. She wanted to fix it to take some of the burden off, to offer Lexa anything to comfort her but she hardly knew the woman and she was the doctor it would be so unprofessional for her to do more than she was doing already. Clarke already knew her mother would have questions and warnings like don’t get attached to patients, but she just couldn’t help it. Lexa was so different from any person she had ever met before, but she felt so familiar like home.

Lexa wanted to hideaway. She already felt that she had shown enough emotion today in front of this poor doctor. She didn’t want to burden Clarke or even look weaker than she thought she already looked. Clarke hoped the words on her tongue would not be crossing a line “Lexa you are so strong feelings don’t make you weak. I get it life has hurt you and now you close yourself off in hopes that you won't get hurt more but life is about more than just surviving, you deserve better than that."

Lexa felt like she was reliving a moment for the millionth time. Clarke felt like she had said the words before. Both were overcome with the feelings of familiarity. What was going on? Why did Clarke feel so vulnerable under the stare of green eyes? Why did Lexa feel like a force of gravity was pulling her in? Why did she want so badly to kiss the doctor?

None of their thoughts got answered. Instead, the shattering sound of a window breaking down the hall interrupted all thoughts. Wind and water were flying through the now broken window there was no more time to stand there in the hallways. Clarke opened the door and pulled Lexa into the room and walked her to the bed Aden laid asleep in. Lexa didn't have enough energy to have another panic attack due to the broken window. She didn't even have time to react to being in the room with her son.

Aden lay asleep small and bruised but he looked peaceful with a small smile played on his lips. He still looked like her son so unlike the way his mother slowly morphed into an empty shell as her cancer had progressed. Clarke was right this was different, and he would be okay. Clarke stood as support as Lexa leaned over the bed to brush Aden's hair off his face and then place a soft kiss on his forehead. Clarke's heart seemed to skip a beat her stomach fluttered. Lexa had such a badass look about her she held herself strong even with the exhaustion and pain she was feeling but for a moment she was the softest person Clarke had ever seen. Clarke pulled the chair near the bed closer while still holding onto Lexa.

Lexa turned and looked at Clarke, her green eyes were watery, and it killed Clarke. Lexa quickly pulled the doctor in tight "thank you, Clarke". The tears were welling in Clarke's eyes with the way Lexa's green eyes stared at her like she was a lifeline. Clarke slowly moved to help Lexa sit in the chair and it hurt both the instant they lost contact. Lexa looked exhausted "okay I am going grab some things for an IV. I will be right back." Lexa nodded her head and settled more in the chair. Letting exhaustion settle in her bones as she stared at her son. He is okay repeated in her mind over and over.

Clarke rushed to the nearest supply closet and badges in. She was happy that this floor of the hospital was almost completely empty. The chaos she knew was on the emergency floor where they were probably setting up transports made her mind swirl. She was going on 16 hours with few breaks. The exhaustion was catching up to her and she was just happy that for the moment a million people didn’t need her just a beautiful woman. Clarke quickly grabbed what she needed and headed back to Lexa. The wind and destruction outside were louder through the hallway as the storm worsened. Clarke sighed this hospital wasn’t even fully repaired after the last storm. She moved down the hall and picked up her pace as the lights flickered. Lexa was slouched over in the chair holding her head in her hands as Clarke re-entered room 100.

Lexa was lost in her mind filled with guilt. It was all her fault she should have never let him sit in the front seat. Costia would be so much better at all of this, she knew exactly how to be a mother it came naturally for her. Lexa didn’t even know what a mother was till she was 7 years old! She was abandoned by her birth mom as a baby maybe it was just not in her blood to be a mother. Aden would have been so much better off if it had been Lexa who got cancer. The thoughts jumbled together in her mind until it was all she could hear.

Lexa didn’t look up or even seem to register Clarke being in the room. Clarke walked over hesitant of the mental state of the woman sitting before her. Clarke stepped closer “Lexa?” Tears streamed down Lexa’s face “Klarke?” Lexa forcefully rubbed at the tears covering her face fighting the uncontrollable sobs leaving her, “Owe fuck, I am so sorry, I am a mess, I can’t do this.” Clarks knelt down in front of Lexa placing a careful hand on her knee, “Lexa hey it is okay. You are okay. Let me help. You are tired and haven’t had time to process anything properly.” Clarke reached her hand up and gently brushed away the tears still on Lexa’s face as the sobs subsided. “Let's get you an IV, get some fluids in you, and get you some rest.” Lexa nodded feeling defeated by her mental breakdown.

Clarke stood and pulled the moving tray over and placed the IV stuff down. Clarke looked at Lexa and her hand went to reach for the sleeve of her jacket but hesitated “Lexa is it okay if we take off your jacket?” Lexa nodded and started to fumble over the zipper, but her hands shake, and it catches on some mud. Clarke slowly reached up and took Lexa’s zipper from her hand and managed to get the zipper down. Clarke proceeded to remove Lexa’s Jacket with no protest coming from the seated woman. Lexa felt a shiver run through her body as Clarke gently removed the ruined jacket. Clarke couldn’t help her eyes from roaming over the woman.

Lexa wore a tight v neck t-shirt that showed off her collar bones and her biceps and revealed a tribal tattoo on her right arm. The shirt hugged a toned abdomen and Clarke could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Her mind raced with thoughts of running her hands over Lexa’s body. Fuck she was so touch starved she hadn’t been with anyone in a while and she shook her head to try and rid her mind of the thoughts.

She quickly distracted herself by sitting on the rolling doctor chair and putting gloves on. She quickly grabbed some alcohol wipes and focused her mind on her work. She gently took Lexa’s left-arm knowing the woman was right-handed from her observations. Clarke cleaned the tan skin “you might feel a little sting but from the looks of that tattoo you are familiar with the feeling.” Lexa looked at her with a half-smile “yeah I am very familiar with the feeling this tattoo was nothing the one on my spine took forever.”

Clarke had to push thoughts of Lexa’s bareback and what could possibly be on the woman's spine. Clarke continued her work as gently as possible “you have a tattoo on your spine? I have a few tattoos, but I have never been that brave to get one on my spine. What is it of?” Clarke was almost done and was proud of herself for not even making Lexa wince. Lexa was happy to take the distraction just because she had tattoos didn’t mean she loved the feel of a needle “well it is really hard to describe there are 7 circles that all stand for different things in my life and an infinity symbol on the back of my neck.” Clarke smiled “that is really neat, kind of bad-ass honestly but I am a sucker for tattoos.” Lexa smiled “I don’t know about that but thank you. Where are you hiding your tattoos doctor?”

Lexa instantly felt a blush as she realized how the words left her mouth. Clarke was smirking at her “wouldn’t you like to know.” Lexa looked away “sorry I didn’t mean to I am sorry.” Clarke moved back towards Lexa after throwing away the used items in her hands and gloves. Clarke sat on the doctor's chair and sighed “Lexa you don’t have to apologize all the time you are fine, more than fine I like talking to you. I was only teasing you. I have a compass on my left shoulder blade, and I have the words ‘may we meet again’ on my right ribs for my dad. Oh, and I have an arrow on my left foot that matches my two best friends.” Lexa smiled “how bad-ass of you, doctor Griffin.” Clarke laughed “yeah I know right!”

Suddenly the lights flickered off and the red emergency lights kicked on Lexa jumped startled. Clarke sighed “shit, we are running on the generators the storm must be getting worse.” Lexa took a deep breath “what does that mean for us?” Clarke looked at Lexa trying to reassure her with just her eyes “I am not sure, but we are okay let me call my mom and see if she has any news.” Clarke stood on her tired feet and reached for her phone out of her white coat. She sighed in frustration “shit no service. I am going to go check the nurse's station. I will be right back” Clarke walked out and found no one at the nurse's station and the phone was down. She sighed frustrated and tired. This place really needed a better system in place for storms. Clarke walked towards the elevators only to find them unresponsive. She really didn’t want to use the stairs but walked towards them anyways. When she rounded the corner, she found the path blocked by a shattered window and a huge branch. The rain was spilling into the hallway. Clarke threw her hands in the air “fucking seriously?” They were trapped on the 6th floor of the hospital and as far as she could tell they were trapped alone…


	2. Soft Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start off right where we left off. I did fix a few things in Chapter 1. I added some details I was missing to continue the story so I recommend going back to re-read chapter 1 before this one. I am sorry I took so long to upload life is crazy, I hope to be updating more frequently I have so much I want to unfold in this story.

Hurricane Eliza was coming in full force. Heavy rain was quickly flooding the city of Arkadia after just destroying Polis. Thunder boomed and shook Arkadia hospital. The wind whipped and whistled; nature was showing no mercy. 

Clarke hurried back to room 100 not wanting Lexa to worry. Lexa looked up the instant the door opened. Panic consumed her face waiting for answers from the doctor. Clarke felt defeated so she walked over to the empty second bed in the room and sat down feeling the exhaustion catch up to her from the busy day. Lexa studied her with a million questions on the tip of her tongue, but she patiently waited for Clarke to speak. 

Clarke looked at Lexa trying to hide her own worries "so the elevators and phones are down and unfortunately the stairway is blocked by a tree branch that shattered a window. I don't think anyone else is on this floor which is why we brought Aden up here the best way for him to recover is rest and the madhouse downstairs was not going to work. The good news is my mom knows we are up here and honestly; we are safe in this room. It is in the center of the hospital. So, no windows or outside walls so we can wait out the storm. The bad news is we might have to survive off vending machine snacks and whatever we can find in the small break room." 

Lexa soaked in every word that left Clarke’s mouth. She wanted to panic but she trusted the doctor. She glanced at Aden then back to the tired blonde "alright, if you say we are safe I trust you. If we survive this, I owe you." Clarke smiled "you don't owe me anything." Clarke pulled her dad's old watch from her pocket "I am going on about 18 hours. My last break was 6 hours ago so I am considering this a break." Lexa sat back in her chair “18 hours? Well, welcome to your break Doc. I am sorry you are kind of trapped.” Clarke let out a soft laugh “hey so far it's better than my last break, nobody arguing no smelly lunches being warmed up in the microwave.” Lexa let out a chuckle “I know how that is my office is usually where I hide on break due to the crazy that is in the breakroom.” 

The two women were exhausted but they also couldn't stop talking to each other. The conversation flowed with ease and familiarity. If someone were to watch the interaction from afar, they would think two best friends were reuniting after years of being apart. To Clarke and Lexa, they had somehow just gotten lucky to become trapped together. Clarke hadn’t had a decent conversation with someone in what felt like ages. If she had given herself more time to think about it, she would say she’d never had such a wonderful conversation with anyone before. Lexa honestly wasn’t usually a talker she hid in her office for more than one reason. After Costia socializing was just exhausting and she avoided it when she could, but Clarke made her feel alive in a way that she didn’t even feel with Costia. The crazy part was that the conversation itself was nothing special. Yet they both felt like they could talk like this forever. 

Clarke wanted to know more about the stranger she wanted to know everything about Lexa. She pulled her white doctor coat off her and laid it on the bed next to her. She allowed herself to get more comfortable. She pushed her mother's voice telling her, it wasn’t a good idea to get attached to patients, relatives of patients, and to be professional always, to the back of her mind. They were surviving a fucking hurricane together they might as well make the best out of it. Clarke let her hair down from the tight ponytail “so Lexa, tell me what you do for work in Polis?” 

Blond hair fell in loose waves around Clarke’s face, only bringing more attention to her bright blue eyes. Lexa shook her head clearing her mind of images of running her hands through the blond locks, “I uh, well I am an architect for Polis industries, well I am head architect, it is a little different. I honestly kind of miss doing it freelance.” Clarke had to focus her mind; she always avoided things that reminded her too much of her dad. Her mouth was working faster than her mind and before she could stop herself the words fell from her lips “that is really cool my dad used to Own Arkadia Architect.” Lexa’s face lights up “wait you are telling me your dad was the legendary Jake Griffin? He is why I got into the industry I wanted to work for him but-” Lexa stopped in her tracks he was dead and here she was blabbing about him. Clarke sat there looking at the floor. Lexa quickly tried to stand and had to support herself with the metal pole that held her IV bag, “I am so sorry Clarke, I didn’t mean to bring him up.” Lexa stood now only a few feet away from Clarke. Her voice was soft “Clarke?” Watery blue eyes locked onto the deep green, but a small smile formed “I just haven’t heard anyone talk about him like that in so long. He really was legendary.” Lexa nodded understanding completely what she meant. 

Clarke felt like a weight left her. Lexa looked at her with understanding, not pity. She wiped away the tears and smiled more “it is actually really cool to know he inspired you.” Lexa slowly sat next to Clarke on the hospital bed leaving some space between them. She felt her heart go out to the doctor “he really did inspire me. He changed my life. I mean for a while I was on a path of self-destruction. Rebellious at only 9-years-old, but I mean the foster system will do that, but when my mom Indra adopted me, she showed me I could use creativity as an outlet. I did a project on his Earthship houses and I fell in love with everything about architecture. I wanted to meet him so bad and working with him was my dream. When he died, I was determined to continue to work towards things he talked about in his books. He was brilliant and I can tell he passed that on to you.” 

The room felt different. The muggy air didn’t feel so suffocating. Clarke turned on the bed to look at Lexa “wow I uh don’t really know what to say to all that. I am glad you got out of the system and had someone show you your potential. I bet you are brilliant. Thank you for sharing that Lexa it means a lot to hear all of that. I wish I was half as brilliant as he was. I used to draw with him, and he swore I would grow up and create art that would change the world and inspire people, but I just lost my passion for it when I lost him. My mom was happy to see me take after her, and I love helping people, but sometimes I wonder what my life would look like if I had continued with art.” Lexa turned slightly on the bed as well to really face Clarke “you are incredible you have been more than amazing to me, you saved my son, but I bet your art is amazing.” 

The warmth that filled the room had absolutely nothing to do with the rising humidity and everything to do with the radiant smiles being shared between the two women. A soft hand landed on a jean-clad knee “thank you, Lexa, you are too kind.” Heat radiated in both their faces at the contact. Lexa felt her heart skip a beat and tried to laugh off her nerves “I am not just being nice; I am being honest. Now if you want to repeat that I am ‘too kind’ so I can record it for proof, that would be great! No one I know thinks I am ‘sweet’ my own sister started my nickname at work as ‘the commander’ and my sister isn’t really the friendliest type so that says a lot.” Clarke couldn’t contain her laugh. She could tell Lexa was being serious, but it sounded ridiculous. Lexa shook her head “it isn’t funny Clarke I am not joking.” Clarke cleared her throat “I am sorry but commander? You, they call you commander? I can’t see it. It doesn’t really matter what they say, they are your coworkers. Mine tease me like that too. You are sweet, you have been sweet even when you have every right to be mad that this hospital building that can’t hold up to a storm very well. I will take your compliments only if you take mine.” Lexa looked like she didn’t know what to say and truth be told she really didn’t. All that left her tired mind was a soft “deal”. 

The exhaustion was really settling in for both women, and it was obvious that sitting on the edge of the bed wasn’t enough rest for either of them. Clarke adjusted in the bed reaching for the control remote. Lexa watched her curiously. Clarke looked up after fidgeting with the remote. She stood off the bed and gestured for Lexa to move, “here I am going to raise the bed, sit here, and then you can kind of lay down.” Lexa shook her head “I am not taking the bed." Clarke rolled her eyes as she let go of the remote. She walked around to the other side of the bed. She sat how she had just told Lexa to and patted the empty space next to her "come on we can share; you need to rest." Lexa looked to her right at Clarke than to her left to her sleeping son. She adjusted herself and got comfortable next to Clarke. 

The silence was comfortable and before either woman had time to really fight the exhaustion sleep took them. Thunder roared on with the rain and wind continued to rip through Arcadia with force. Nature was pissed and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Clarke's mother was downstairs frantically helping all the people evacuate and trying to look for Clarke as well. The doctor had texted her 10 minutes ago about evacuations for upstairs with no response from her daughter. There is always chaos with these storms, and she is sure Clarke can handle herself but as a mother, she can’t help but worry. 

Clarke adjusts on her side' trying to let sleep take her once again. She is not fully satisfied with the amount of sleep she has gotten, thanks to her body waking her up for no apparent reason. She feels warm and as she adjusts, she realizes she has got an arm laying over someone's abdomen. She blinks a few times, willing her tired blue eyes to adjust. Her mouth feels incredibly dry as her eyes fall on the peaceful sleeping Lexa. Clarke feels like she is home like this is what she has been missing her whole life but that she had this same feeling in another life. One of her arms is flat over Lexa’s abdomen and one of her legs is draped over one of Lexa’s. The rest of Clarke’s body is pressed closely into the side of Lexa’s body. The comfort is so soothing she wants desperately to sink into it. Her fingers itch to move against the firm abs beneath them. She looks at the peaceful face of the woman and smiles. Plump lips, adorable nose, and a spectacular jaw. Lexa was beautiful there was no denying that but with free reign to really stare at the sleeping woman Clarke was quickly concluding that Lexa was the most beautiful woman she had ever set her eyes on.

As much as Clarke didn’t want to move, she more so didn’t want Lexa to wake up to their current position. She slowly pulled herself away from Lexa. The loss of Clarke’s warmth pressed to Lexa made her stir in her sleep and turn to try and find that warmth once again. When Lexa moved and couldn’t find that warmth, she forced her eyes open blinking away the sleep to focus only to find a smiling Clarke a few inches away looking at her. Blue eyes held green with a familiar feeling of comfort settling between them. Lexa felt her lips tug up into a soft smile before she could do anything about it. Lexa couldn’t help but take in the entire masterpiece that was Clarke in front of her. Messy waves of blonde hair fell all over, Lexa’s hands ached to reach up and brush the untamed locks behind the woman's ear. Her eyes wandered to the adorably dimpled chip and the beauty mark above those pink lips. Lexa was in awe Clarke has the most natural beauty about her.

Clarke adjusted under the gaze of green eyes the smile Lexa was giving her was making it hard to concentrate so she propped herself up more “How do you feel? It looks like we slept a few hours.” Lexa forced herself to zone into Clarke’s words instead of her lips “I feel okay, I mean I have a headache, but I don’t feel shaky anymore, this IV stuff is great.” Clarke looked worriedly at Lexa, “I should have asked if you wanted any painkillers in it then it really would have been great, I am sorry I didn’t think about it earlier. Do you want something for the headache? I can get you another IV of liquids with the good meds or I can get you just some Tylenol?” Lexa smiled trying to ease Clarkes obviously rambling mind, “hey I am not dying. I am okay. I appreciate the concern. I wasn’t registering the pain earlier; I was shaking and exhausted. I probably wouldn’t have accepted anything. I will go ahead and take a Tylenol though.” Clarke couldn’t help the feelings stirring in her, that she somehow failed Lexa, even if she was being nice. 

Clarke nodded at Lexa and went to stand but her legs felt shaky and her head spun “shit, I really am not doing my best doctoring today. I think I am dehydrated.” Clarke let out a frustrated sigh. The doctor was used to the feelings of exhaustion and often ended up getting scolded by her mother and put on an IV and this would be one of those times if her mother was there. Clarke can picture the worried expression on her mother's face and can hear the usual speech about proper hydration and nutrition. She would roll her eyes if she didn't feel dizzy. She loves her mom but working in the same hospital has been interesting. Worry seeps through her body thinking about the mess unfolding downstairs, she can only hope her mom is okay and is not too worried about her but alerts someone that she is missing. 

Lexa stood and pulled her IV pole with her over to Clarke and made her sit back down. Worry grew on her face as the doctor looked at her with exhaustion, “Clarke you have had a crazy day, what can I do to help?” Clarke wanted to be her usual stubborn self and fight Lexa’s help, but her soft touch calmed all her frustration. She sat back in the bed “I just need water unless you want to hook me up with an IV?” Lexa could see that Clarke needed a little more than just water “how hard is it to give you an IV? I mean no offense, but you seem pretty dehydrated.” Clarke let out a soft laugh “you are right, it isn’t hard you draw so I take it you have pretty steady hands. If you feel comfortable with it, I can help you through it.” Lexa looked at the doctor and decided quickly to help the woman out “I think I can do it, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Clarke let out a laugh “I am not worried about that I have a pretty high pain tolerance and I am used to my mom doing it in a hurry.” Green eyes study the doctor’s eyebrows furrowed “do you need IV’s often?” Clarke nodded “the life of a doctor I am afraid.” Lexa’s brows furrowed more “ah I see you are a bit of a workaholic?” Clarke sighs “I can’t really help it.” Lexa smiled “it’s okay me too. Honestly, if I didn’t have Aden I would live at work.” Lexa looked at her sleeping son as she mentioned his name. 

Aden is peacefully asleep, and Lexa wishes she could keep him like that forever, peacefully safe and sound. Clarke watches helplessly to the feelings that erupt inside her. Lexa looks so softly at the small boy and Clarke knows Lexa would do anything for him and loves him with everything she has, and it melts Clarke's heart. Lexa isn’t prepared for the way Clarke is looking at her when she turns back. The blue of Clarke's eyes feels hypnotizing her brain struggles to think past the fact she could get lost in the blue forever. Clarke breaks the eye contact first. She wants to comment on how beautiful Lexa is about how she can see how wonderful Lexa is as a mother, but nothing feels right. Clarke gets up slowly steadying herself "alright ready when you are Doctor Woods lets go get the goods." Lexa let out a small laugh and Clarke swore she would try and make the woman laugh as much as possible while in her presence. Lexa carefully invaded Clarke's space to help steady her as they left to the supply closet. 

The body contact felt so familiar that Lexa knew exactly how to hold Clarke up and help her walk without hurting the doctor. It made Clarke want to melt into the strength of the tan arm holding her steady. Clarke scanned her badge to the closet and grabbed some extra things for Aden when he woke. Lexa really felt out of her element surrounded by the supplies. She didn’t dare to touch anything. She observed the doctor expertly picking things out like she could do it with her eyes closed and its amazed Lexa. Clarke smiled “alright Doctor Woods got all of your supplies.” Lexa laughed and rolled her eyes as they left the closet “you are hilarious Doctor Griffin.” Clarke wanted desperately to hear Lexa laugh more. 

A loud roar of thunder outside had Lexa holding Clarke tighter to her side and Clarke was beginning to think she couldn’t handle much more of this. The arm around her almost burned with a buzz everywhere it touched Clarke. She desperately wanted it to stop while simultaneously wanted more. Her mind buzzed, Clarke felt like her body was refusing to calm down and all she could do was focus on breathing. She tried to distract herself, as well as poor Lexa, who was obviously distressed inside, “thank you for helping me, Lexa.” Lexa smiled “it is honestly the least I could do. You have been amazing to me thank you.”

A comfortable silence settled between them as they made it back into room 100. Lexa quickly helped Clarke sit in the chair she had previously sat in. Clarke sighed into the comfort of the chair. Lexa pulled the doctor chair over and the same tray from earlier. Clarke placed all the supplies she had gathered onto the tray. Lexa walked over to the sink and washed her hands grabbing some gloves as well. She took a deep breath as she sat in front of Clarke in the rolling doctor chair. Clarke smiled and reached her hand out to touch Lexa’s knee "hey look at me this is nothing, it's super easy and I am going to help you through it." Lexa looked at Clarke’s hand then met her eyes and just nodded. 

Clarke started to prep everything she got the tape into two strips and stuck it to the tray. She watched Lexa slowly pull the gloves on. Clarke handed Lexa the tourniquet "okay I'm going to have you do it on my right side, so I need you to tie this right here on my arm. Pull it tight slowly and I will tell you when you are good." Lexa focused and carefully wrapped the foreign material around Clarke's arm. She silently cursed herself for not paying more attention to this process earlier, but those blue eyes and thoughts of tattoos hidden on the beautiful doctor's body had distracted her. She moved carefully until Clarke said okay. 

Lexa watched Clarke make a fist a few times. Clarke examined her arm and the back of her hand and quickly found the most visible vein. She was happy her pale skin hadn't gotten to see any sun yet this summer because her vein was clear to see. Clarke pointed to the vein "you see this right here?” Clarke pointed to the most visible vein on her arm. “This is the vein you are going to use. Take the alcohol wipe and move it in a circle on my skin here till I say". 

Lexa gently did as she was told with a focus determined to do her best. Clarke took Lexa's wrist after she was done cleaning her skin, "okay use your fingers to feel it do you feel that slight rise?" Lexa swallowed hard nerves getting to her but nodded with a quiet "yes". Clarke smiled "okay good you are already better than some of the newbies. Now the fun part, okay so grab the IV." Lexa did as she was told silently. Clarke took her left hand to Lexa’s IV and pointed out how it was sitting at an angle. She guided Lexa with her own hand "okay really nice and slow and easy the second that little clear chamber right there gets blood in it you have hit the vein." Lexa held her breath with more focus than when she was obsessing over tiny details of a drawing, she bit her bottom lip out of habit.

Lexa was careful and steady just how Clarke assumed she'd be. Clarke watched as a little blood hit the chamber "see perfect now is when you slowly push that little plastic piece to replace the needle with the catheter bit." Lexa was a natural, "alright hardest part done. Now just remove the needle and secure it into the plastic piece without letting go of the IV." Lexa worked with care as she managed what the doctor told her. Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and grabbed the tape preparing for the last bit. Clarke pointed at the connecting piece "now you just attach that and help me tape this like yours." Lexa silently worked and secured everything along with Clarke. 

The doctor was more than impressed by the soft but precise hands of the architect. Clarke hung her bag of fluids to Lexa's IV pole and replaced Lexa's fluids then gave her the pain medication they got. Then Clarke replaces Aden’s IV fluids with Lexa keeping her steady.

Lexa held Clarke steady, not confident in the woman's strength. It is not at all that Clarke leans into her and seems to melt into her support or the fact that the warmth of having her arm around the doctor makes Lexa feel at home. Lexa distracts her mind before it starts to get carried away by focusing on her sleeping son. She brushes her fingers through his hair and lets out a soft sigh. Clarke watched carefully soaking in the details of the softness that made up Lexa. Clarke tried desperately to suppress her yawn as she leaned more on Lexa for support. Her achy body finally getting hydrated felt amazing but made her sleepy. 

Lexa was observant and quickly gripped Clarke tighter as she turned away from her son and guided Clarke to the other bed. Lexa helped the doctor get back on the bed then laid the IV lines over the top of the bed and walked around being sure not to tangle the lines as she laid down next to Clarke. They yawned at the same time as they got comfortable in the bed both careful to leave space between them. Sleep quickly took them as medicine coursed through their bodies.

Lexa slowly blinked open her eyes. She felt more rested than she had in a long time. She tried to focus her eyes but seemed to have golden waves surrounding her face. She took a deep breath as her senses were overwhelmed with fresh air. Her eyes widened as she registered the soft warm body that was tightly in her arms. She slowly pulled her head back to take in the soft features of a sleeping Clarke. The Golden waves of Clarke's hair clung to Lexa’s face making them become an even more untamed mess. Lexa was getting lost in how beautiful the doctor really was. Porcelain skin that was ungodly soft just begging to be touched. Her fingers twitched and that is when she swallowed hard at the realization that her arm was laying over the sleeping beauty and her hand was resting on bare skin. Incredibly soft skin exposed due to the scrubs of the doctor's riding up slightly. Lexa slowly peeled her hand off and scooted back embarrassed at how warm her body felt with the realization of where her hand had been. 

Clarke felt warmth leave her and turned to chase it unconsciously. Lexa couldn't help but stare at that beauty mark above her lip, making her green eyes scan the rest of the exposed skin only to realize she hadn't even noticed the cute freckle above the woman's eyebrow. She held her breath as the blonde let out a sigh. Lexa had no room to move any farther away as the blonde snuggled close into Lexa’s warmth. Lexa desperately wanted to wrap her arm around the blonde and let sleep take over. The idea was pushed from her mind as she heard a machine beep loudly behind her making her jump and startle Clarke awake as well. 

Clarke had been dreaming of a beautiful lake and a warm summer day napping on the shore when the familiar beeping of a machine rang in her ears. She felt so much better than when she fell asleep but honestly didn’t want to leave her dream. Unfortunately, there was no time the beeping would not stop on its own. She opened her eyes and pushed past the daze of just waking up standing up quickly. Lexa looked frantic as she moved to try and figure out what was happening to her son.

Clarke’s heart hurt for the look on her face “It’s okay Lexa, it is just the alarm that tells us his IV medication bag is almost empty since it is hooked into his system.” Clarke pointed to the empty bag hanging from the bed and Lexa instantly let the breath she had been holding go. Clarke stopped the alarm and smiled at Lexa “this is good I would say we have about an hour before I expect he will be waking up.” Lexa ran her hand through the sandy blonde hair of the young boy. She missed his blue eyes, his sweet innocent smile, and his voice. 

Clarke watched the gentle touch of the stoic woman. Lexa leaned over and kissed Aden’s forehead softly. Clarke couldn’t help herself, the moment was so precious “he is really adorable, and he is very lucky to have you." Clarke wanted to say so much more, but nothing left her mouth.

Lexa smiled as she faced the doctor "I am the lucky one, he is the most incredible kid. I must admit I wasn't sure about having kids. It was really my wife's dream, Costia talked about it all the time. She would light up around kids, there was no way I could say no to her." Lexa couldn't help but laugh at the memories of Costia showing her cute baby videos on the internet and pouting begging for them to have kids. Not to mention all the babysitting she had gotten roped into. 

"I am kind of a sucker for puppy dog eyes and she really knew how to use hers. Then when she got pregnant it was everything, I never knew I wanted. He is my everything. I am thankful every day she got to be his mom, even if only for a little while. I miss her all the time and without him, I probably wouldn't be here, he is my reason to live."

Clarke felt a lump in her throat as she fought the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Lexa looked away from the blue pools of the doctor's eyes that were glossy making the blue even more incredible. Lexa couldn't take it; she was far too weak emotionally to guard herself against a beautiful woman looking at her the way Clarke was. If those tears spill from those blue eyes her walls might break altogether. Clarke wanted desperately to hug Lexa, to comfort her somehow, or to thank her for sharing something so beautiful. Clarke went to step forward but stopped her voice a hushed whisper "you are amazing Lexa". 

Lexa was at a loss her heart was pounding in her chest, her mind was racing, and her body ached to embrace the woman in front of her. Lexa was not used to anyone being this sweet to her except Aden. Here she was talking about her dead wife and son to a beautiful stranger. She never did that, she hardly talked to people at all let alone talked about Costia. She barely talked about Costia with her family. The blonde was being so sweet and incredible, and it was just so easy to talk to her. None of it could be real. 

Clarke watched as Lexa seemed to get lost in her thoughts. Lexa had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she looked at Aden. Clarke could practically see the gears working in Lexa’s mind. She ached to quiet the thoughts of the brunette but wasn’t sure how. Clarke decided to take a chance on what she hoped would be a safe bet. She cleared her throat “Lexa, we should maybe go see what we can find food wise before Aden wakes up.” 

Lexa looked away from her sleeping son blinking at the blonde forcing her thoughts to the back of her mind. It was so ridiculous that she didn’t’ have a handle on her emotions. The doctor was just being nice, and her weakness had her spiraling into an internal breakdown about she didn’t even know what. Lexa straightened her back “that is a good idea, Clarke. Lead the way.” 

Clarke reached out for the IV pole they were still sharing, she looked at the empty bags and then to Lexa, “how are you feeling? I think we should be good to get rid of our IV’s.” Lexa took a quick internal self-evaluation, her head felt better she could feel the bruise on her midsection, but it wasn’t bad. She looked at Clarke “I am feeling okay. If you think we are good, then take it off doc.”

Clarke nodded and grabbed Lexa’s hand to guide her over to the cabinets. The contact felt so natural it almost hurt to let go when they walked up to the counter. The doctor washed her hands and got gloves on. She got clean gauze and wrap out setting what she needed on the counter. Clarke reached for Lexa’s arm gently raised it “just hold it there”. Lexa nodded and focused on not moving. Clarke detached the IV then peeled away the protective adhesive and pulled the catheter out gently. She quickly grabbed a clean pad of gauze and applied it to Lexa’s arm. She made Lexa bend her arm “hold that there for a second”. Clarke unwrapped the cohesive bandage and held it close to Lexa’s arm “okay slowly open your arm.” Lexa did as she was told trying to focus on what the doctor was doing so she could repeat the process for Clarke. The doctor quickly wrapped the bandage and smiled at Lexa. 

Clarke moved to do the same thing on herself, “Clarke wait don’t you want some help with that?” The doctor smiled “oh, I can manage it myself but if you want to help, I won’t say no.” Lexa moved to wash her hands and get gloves on. She turned to smile at Clarke “I paid attention this time.” The doctor smiled and held out her arm. Lexa disconnected the IV then methodically copied what the doctor had just done to her. 

The doctor smiled “good work Doctor Woods you are a natural.” Lexa smiled at the blonde “having a son who thinks he is indestructible definitely gives me some experience with bandages.” Clarke nodded “that makes sense, you have a mother’s touch.” Clarke couldn’t stop the images, of Lexa, bandaging Aden and kissing it all better, form playing in her mind. The thoughts made her heart swell. Lexa smiled “thanks doc. Now how about we go on our quest for food and supplies?” Clarke nodded with a smile and headed for the door. She turned back just in time to see Lexa lean over a sleeping Aden and kiss him on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think!


	3. A Quest For Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are taking off right where we left off so feel free to reread the last chapter if you want it to feel more seamless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so little update of information for you guys before we get into it... I am currently writing two Clexa AU fics on here I updated the other one "If you're too shy (let me know)" last week. So with this upload both sit at 3 chapters in! The other AU is a bit more fast-paced and smut filled fic. It is a little more fun our fav characters are younger and in College. If you want to check it out it is lighter sexier fun while you tread through this heavier fic. I promise some fluffy goodness here and I also promise some flaming hot smut here but it won't be right away it will be a slow burn and is going to be a rollercoaster the whole time and this is going to be a big fic the other one is more fun and light but I am trying to vary my uploads switching between both. to give you guys the option to have the best of both worlds. Anyways I hope you enjoy this!

Clarke’s heart pounds in her chest almost as loud as the thunder outside. She can’t stop thinking about the woman walking beside her. Lexa was so incredibly sweet and kind but so broken. Clarke could clearly see how broken the woman was. Clarke thought about the way Lexa had gotten lost inside her mind so clearly when Clarke had whispered that she thought Lexa was amazing. It was like Lexa couldn’t take the compliment. That had her thinking about the things Lexa said about being strong for Aden. Clarke’s instincts told her she could fix all that and her heart ached to do so. 

Lexa was chewing on her bottom lip oblivious to the glances of blue eyes as she walked. The hallway echoed the loud sounds of the storm and roared in her ears filling her body with anxiety. She couldn’t stop replaying all the information she had exchanged with Clarke. She couldn’t wrap her head around it, in a matter of minutes she had spilled more than she ever had to a stranger. The thing was that Clarke didn’t feel like a stranger at all and Clarke had shared a lot with her as well. Nothing really made a lot of sense she was feeling things she never had before all due to the beautiful woman walking next to her.

The elevators were still down and the stairway was worse than the last time Clarke checked it. A frustrated sigh left Clarke’s lips “this place is a mess, I can’t believe how unequipped we are to handle these kinds of storms. It is not like the storms are a new thing.” Lexa smiled “it is an old building, I am not really surprised. When I worked freelance, one of the projects, I never got around to finishing, was completely off the grid storm proof hospitals. It is a bit harder than it seems when reading theories of how to go about it. Then there is the idea of an entire sustainable city to go with it! It would be so amazing to create!”

Green eyes met blue as a smile took over Lexa’s face. Clarke could have gotten lost forever in the way Lexa spoke about her work. The way she spoke using her hands to really drive what she was saying was mesmerizing to Clarke. Lexa felt her cheeks heat up as she noticed Clarke staring, “sorry I tend to ramble when I talk about buildings”. Clarke shook her head “no, don’t be sorry. I like hearing you talk, uh, about architecture, my dad used to be the same way. Actually, I think he had plans like that. I am not really sure, he always had a bunch of projects going all the time. I am sure that he would be impressed by your work.” 

Lexa felt the heat that was already radiating off her cheeks rise to the tips of her ears. She couldn’t help the smile that was taking over her face. The daughter of a truly brilliant man was saying that one of the people she strived to be like would be impressed by her. Lexa stopped in her tracks making the doctor stop as well. Clarke couldn’t even get out the question of what Lexa was doing before she felt strong arms around her. Lexa couldn’t stop her body, no matter how much her mind tried, as she wrapped the slightly shorter woman in a hug, “thank you Klarke, that means a lot to me, I don’t really have words for it.” 

Clarke melted in the strong arms of the slightly taller woman her body fit perfectly. The hug was so warm and comforting just like the hug they shared earlier in the day the time seemed to freeze. They pulled away slowly not really knowing how long they had stood in each other’s arms. It didn’t matter to either of them “Lexa, I really mean it you are incredible, my dad would have loved you.” 

That was it, Lexa couldn’t hold back her emotions at those words a tear slipped down her cheek. Clarke desperately wanted to reach up and brush the tear away. Her hand slowly moved to do just that but Lexa beat her to it “sorry, I uh, Thank you Klarke.” Clarke moved slowly into the spot she had previously occupied and wrapped her arms back around the goddess that was crying in front of her. Lexa melted into the embrace and let out a sigh of relief at the feelings enveloping her. Clarke pulled back slowly staying close “please stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for.” Lexa nodded not trusting her voice with those blue eyes looking at her with such softness. 

Clarke couldn’t get over Lexa’s eyes glossy from tears and so close to her she felt her hands twitch she wanted desperately to capture the complex colors on a canvas. A feeling she had long ago forgotten was now nagging at her to try and capture the beautiful woman in front of her on paper, canvas, or anything she could get her hands on. She could feel her smile reach her eyes as she got an idea “come on, let’s go find some supplies.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and moved swiftly down a hall. 

They made it into a break room and Clarke smiled when she saw notepads and pens on the table. She moved to look for a bag or something they could use to carry things back. She found some trash bags under the sink and moved to the cupboards. Lexa stood awkwardly like she was somewhere she wasn’t allowed to be. Clarke glanced over at her “can you grab those notepads and pens and heck, the magazines really anything you think could be entertaining, especially for when Aden wakes up.” Lexa nodded and moved around the room grabbing things. 

The way Clarke had thought about Aden had Lexa feeling all sorts of ways. It stirred a flutter in her stomach like a wonderful ache. Clarke was thinking about making sure Aden was more than okay that he was happy and it melted her heart. The guilt soon washed over her for not being the one to think about her son being happy. She shook her head trying to get the guilt of the whole situation to leave her mind before it pulled her down.

Clarke smiled at the discovery of some sodas and some waters in the fridge, “oh look what I found, would you like some water, Lexa?” Clarke opened one of the bottles taking a long drink from it. Lexa walked over and took the water Clarke handed her and sighed at the cold water hitting her mouth. Lexa quickly gulped down almost half the bottle, “woe, slow down you are going to get cramps from chugging water, take sips, it’s easier for your body to process. I am sorry I should have got water earlier.” Lexa screwed the cap back on the bottle with a timid sort of smile “oops, got a little carried away, also stop apologizing you are doing great doc.”

Sarcasm fell from Clarke’s lips without thought, “oh yeah, I am doing a fantastic job forgetting to offer pain meds and water. Only the basics.” Lexa tried again matching the blonde's sarcasm, “oh yeah, because you are supposed to be thinking about every little detail while running on empty yourself and surviving a hurricane.” Lexa nudged the doctor “give yourself some credit. Clarke, you have been nothing but wonderful to me. Besides, I get carried away with cold water, I just love it. You made sure I was hydrated even when you had been dehydrated yourself!” A small smile pulled at the doctor’s lips, “how do you chug cold water without getting a brain freeze?” Lexa laughed “oh, I get a brain freeze every time but it’s worth it. Plus I can’t really help it. I have done it since I was a kid. Coldwater just feels and tastes so good. I have a hard time controlling myself if I really enjoy something.”

The smile that slipped over Clarke’s face made Lexa want to take a picture. She wanted to collect that smile and keep it safe. Clarke bit her tongue refusing to let her dirty mind make a joke about being thirsty. She nodded and noticed that a few drops of water had dropped onto Lexa’s already dirty shirt, then looked over the even worse ripped jeans of the woman. She pulled at the bottom of Lexa’s shirt “would you like a fresh change of clothes? I can only offer scrubs but at least they are clean and dry. Another thing I should have offered earlier.” 

Lexa looked down where Clarke had a hold of her shirt and swallowed hard “uh, I’m fi-” Clarke cut her off “don’t you dare say fine. Your pants are dirty and I won’t share the bed with you if you don’t change, in fact, I will change as well and grab new sheets and blankets.” Lexa honestly didn’t know what to say to that the blonde was actually pretty intimidating when she was demanding something.

Clarke smiled when Lexa didn’t fight her “lucky for us my friend, nurse Niylah, who helped you earlier, has her locker up here you should fit in her scrubs pretty perfectly actually. Hopefully, I still have a spare set in there as well.” Clarke moved over to the locker and expertly used the combination she had long ago memorized. She smiled at the sight of her navy blue scrubs at the bottom of the locker. She grabbed a pair of baby blue scrubs and handed them to Lexa “here you go.” Lexa took the scrubs “thanks”. Clarke didn’t even think about it as she removed the scrubs she had been wearing now for far too long. 

Lexa swallowed hard as Clarke removed her shirt. Lexa thanked whatever god was out there for the fact that Clarke was facing the locker because Lexa was as red as a firetruck. She looked down to the floor as she saw Clarke go to start removing her pants. Lexa was not about to take a chance on what could happen if she saw more of Clarke. Feelings were exploding inside her that had been turned off now for years. She quickly moved to the spot next to Clarke setting the scrubs on the bench. She slipped out of her shirt and audibly sighed at the feeling of finally not having the moist cloth stuck to her body. 

Clarke watched helplessly as she quickly pulled on her clean pants. Lexa’s muscles flexed as she removed the dirty shirt. Clarke felt heat rushing through her at the sight of the six-pack Lexa was sporting. Fuck, Clarke didn’t know back muscles could be so sexy. This side view was tantalizing she couldn’t look away. Baby blue finally covered the tan skin but before Clarke could regain control of her brain to look away from Lexa, black cotton caught her eye. Jesus Christ Clarke thought as she took in the perfect ass of the woman next to her. Excruciatingly long tan legs were on full display and Clarke was helpless. Until Lexa’s voice broke her out of her trance “ouch shit!” Lexa moved to sit and Clarke snapped back into doctor mode, “what is it?” 

Lexa held her knee in her hands “apparently my pants adhered to a cut on my knee.” Clarke moved quickly to grab some wet paper towels. She knelt in front of Lexa “let me see.” Lexa moved her hand and a trickle of blood ran down her leg. Clarke quickly pressed the wet paper towels to the wound. Lexa hissed biting her lip, “sorry hold it there while I get stuff to clean it and bandage it.” Lexa just nodded and did as she was told.

Clarke quickly got what she needed and cleaned up the cut with gentle hands then bandaged it up “All better! Should we double-check that you are not hurt anywhere else? You really should have let the paramedics check you out, miss I don’t even realize I have a cut knee till hours later.” Lexa shook her head “I am okay.” She stood up and slipped into the clean scrubs.

Clarke sat next to her as Lexa moved to put her shoes back on Clarke doing the same but a little distracted by the other woman. She wanted to tell Lexa that it was okay not to be okay but thought better of it. Clarke moved to start gathering their things “we should hurry before the storm gets any worse.” 

They moved quickly through the break room grabbing anything and everything they thought they might need. They then made their way down a hallway to the vending machines, “do you think we should wait and eat and drink the other stuff we found first?” 

Clarke looked at Lexa “we can’t wait I am surprised these windows are not already broken. If we wait we might not be able to get back to these machines.” Lexa nodded and looked around them for anything they might be able to use to break the front of the vending machine open. She sighed “I have never done this, I don’t know how to go about it.” Clarke laughed “what about that branch over there? That way it doesn’t look like we broke them, the guy who owns these is a dick.” Lexa nodded and walked down the hall and grabbed the closest broken branch that had come through a window. 

They both stood back and Lexa chucked it at the glass front of the machine. The old thing shattered rather easily. They quickly stuffed the terrible snacks into their bags and then did the same thing with the drink machine. 

Storm sirens blared in the city and echoed in from the broken windows. Lexa felt her heart race that meant the eye of the storm was over them. She looked at Clarke needing any sense of security she could get. Clarke looked back at her with confidence, “we are okay, we are going to be fine. Come on we should hurry.” 

Lexa nodded and followed behind the doctor down the hall. The siren was so loud until it wasn’t. Out of seemingly nowhere a loud crash of glass sounded behind Lexa making her trip. Clarke quickly moved to catch Lexa as they looked down the hall. There was the top half of a tree coming through the now shattered window and partially broken wall. Lexa felt like she couldn’t catch her breath like no oxygen was getting in. 

She felt her chest tighten and she thought she might cry because she couldn’t handle another panic attack. Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa and pulled her down the hall faster, “It is okay, I have got you. Lexa, listen to me you have to remember to breathe 1,2,3 in and out.” Lexa closed her eyes trusting Clarke to guide her through the hall. She inhaled as a shaky breath but managed it and opened her eyes. Taking a few more steady breaths, “thank you, Clarke.”

Clarke held Lexa tighter, “we are almost there.” Lexa nodded focusing on moving down the hall. She saw the corner they were going to turn down and noticed a huge puddle in front of them. She looked up to see the old ceiling tiles soaked and bloated. She quickly saw the tiles start to crack, “Clarke wait, the ceiling!” She quickly pulled them to stop trapping Clarke against the farthest wall putting her own body between the doctor and the quickly breaking tiles. The ceiling gave in with a burst of water and debris falling in front of them, “holy shit!”

They both breathed out relief eyes locked. Lexa swallowed hard her body was pressed against Clarke’s and the heat that radiated between them made Lexa want to melt into it. Her senses were overloaded with the soft scents that made up Clarke. It was like her lungs finally got a full breath easing the panic inside her.

Clarke took a deep breath as her adrenalin pumped harder through her veins. Lexa had protected her, shielded her body with her own and now was pressed against her. Clarke could feel the flexed tensed muscles of Lexa’s body holding her against the wall. The position they were in felt intense, it felt familiar, it felt safe. 

A loud clap of thunder brought them back to reality and the dangers around them. Clarke looked at Lexa “thank you, Lexa. You just saved us, Jesus, we need to get out of these hallways. This way come on.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm and pulled her the opposite direction of the collapsed ceiling. They turned and Clarke expertly directed them through the maze of old hallways. They both breathed out a sigh of relief as the door came into view.

They quickly set down their bags of supplies on the empty bed. Both of them looked up to the ceiling and around the room. When they both saw no damage or sign of leaky ceiling tiles they looked at each other. Clarke moved to look over Lexa “are you okay?” Lexa nodded “I am thanks to you. Are you okay?” Clarke nodded, “how did you know the ceiling was going to break like that?” Lexa shrugged “I saw the puddle and when I saw how bloated the tiles were I knew they had to be close.” Clarke nodded “I didn’t even see the puddle. I was so focused on getting us back.” Lexa nodded “and you did. We are okay.”

Clarke sighed “we are okay. Let’s inventory what we found because we are not leaving this room unless we have to.” Lexa moved to grab a bag off the bed and started unloading it on the counter. Clarke joined her silently. Clarke didn’t want to admit she was actually scared and she could see Lexa was barely holding it together.

Lexa sighed “this will be a fun diet. Aden will enjoy all the candy.” Clarke laughed “Hey I get some of that candy thank you! Wait, you don’t like junk food?” Lexa shook her head “It’s not my favorite thing I mean every once and a while or at the movies sure but we have to survive on this for who knows how long. My mom instincts are telling me to freak out or maybe that’s my anxiety.” 

Clarke nodded “hey, it is going to be okay, we will make it work. I highly doubt it will be very long. My mom knows we are up here, and I get my stubbornness from her so she will raise Hell to make sure I am okay. I promise Aden will be okay, a little bit of a junk diet won’t hurt him. Plus I have vitamin drink mix powder I found!"

Lexa nodded, still feeling so unsure about everything. She feared she was a terrible mother. It was her fault they were even in the hospital. It was her fault her son was hurt and now she couldn't even properly take care of him.

Clarke bit her lip, she could see Lexa getting lost in that pretty head of hers yet again. She moved closer to Lexa without really thinking she wanted to comfort the woman and her instincts took over. Clarke looked into sad green eyes, "Hey, what is wrong? You keep getting lost up there, what is it?" 

Lexa bit her lip, the genuine concern on that pretty face was too much for her fragile emotional state. A sob crashed out of her lungs "I am a terrible mother. This is all my fault he is here because of me. I should have been the one to die not Costia. I am not good at this, I can't, I can't, I-" Lexa felt her knees weaken under her but didn't crash to the floor due to Clarke quickly holding her up. Sobs erupted out of her as a damn had broken. She couldn't stop, she could hardly breathe.

Clarke quickly ushered Lexa back towards the bed making her sit on the edge. Clarke moved wild brown curls away from the slender face. She ran her thumbs over those incredible cheekbones and brushed away the tears. Her heart ached to fix it, "Lexa this is not your fault accidents happen someone else hit you. That is out of your control. Look at me." 

Lexa slowly lifted her gaze, the tears were slowing just from the gentle touches of the woman in front of her. Lexa shook her head "it is my fault, I let him sit in the front seat. I am supposed to protect him but those puppy dog eyes, he was so scared, but I was weak. Now he is hurt and I can't even take care of him properly. We are trapped here and I don't know what to do." 

Clarke sighed, "Oh hun that is not at all being weak you wanted to make sure he felt safe when he was scared you could have never known what was going to happen. You still protected him, you got him here, you ignored your own injuries to make sure he was okay. You are doing your best and it is better than you think." 

Lexa watches Clarke as those blue eyes get glossy once again and her bottom lip trembles. She glances back to blue and then lips again. Clarke glances at Lexa's lips in a flash then is locked into the green in front of her. Time is slowing as a magnetic force seems to be pulling the two closer. Lexa hasn't kissed anyone in so long she doesn’t even realize it's what she is inches away from doing. Clarke is helpless to the sad green eyes and beautiful face the pull is too strong. They are a little more than a breath away, - "nomon?" 

" alt="StormPictures" />

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making mood boards! Honestly, I just love Clexa! Check out my basically 110% Gay ass Clexa Tumblr @ 1698CreamPuffCutie for fun or to come to talk to me about this fic or clexa or the final season of the 100. Thank you for reading let me know what your thoughts I love you ClexaKru!


End file.
